


Guilty Pleasure, Dirty Secret

by black_shadow



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent (Movies) RPF, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6444085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_shadow/pseuds/black_shadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caleb is just Peters guilty pleasure, his dirty little secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Pleasure, Dirty Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter will just be setting up their relationship and the setting and all those boring things. I'm sorry! Please keep reading though, it'll be fun!

Peter Hayes eyed at the younger boy who stood next to him in the lab. They were currently in Erudite, watching as Divergent after Divergent tried to open the hunk of steal that their boss had demanded be opened. He didn't know what she thought was in the decorated box but he knew it must of ment a lot to her.

There was a small drip from the ceiling, dripping onto the floor in front of Caleb Prior, just a Stiff yet, valuable? Valuable to Jeanine at least for some reason. All the rules had been broken for him. He'd jumped from Faction to Faction, went from a felon to head goon for the blond lady that stared into the glass enclosed room a girl from Amity currently rested in. She was attached to a Sim that jerked her body so hard he was surprised that her neck didn't snap. He kept looking from the drip to Caleb and then back to the girl in the room and then to Caleb. 

They looked alike in a way.

Caleb had the kind of face that looked similar to everyone though. His features weren't normal, not in the combination he had them. Dirty blond brown hair with green eyes and a slightly tanned complexion. His lips protruded out just enough to make it look like he was pouting. His body was lean but still not scrawny. He didn't have abs, not that Peter had seen him shirtless, though he'd come close. His collarbone potruded out just slightly from under his uniform. His trousers hugged his lower half in all the right ways. It was truly mesmerizing to Peter. 

His hair had this wonderful way of flopping in his face when he was focused on something, his eyes jerking from paper to wall to Peter, explaining why the new Dauntless waste management was going to change the world within the wall. 

Caleb could babble on for hours and Peter wouldn't get tired of listening to him. It was like a drug, words instead of fights now nourished Peters soul. 

Whenever Peter got a free moment he'd hunt down the Stiff to hear a new theory, or a new story. Peter enjoyed being around the other, he grounded him a little. Once Caleb started Peter would listen and ask questions until far past lights out. They shared a room. He couldn't believe though how much he liked this Prior and not the other. 

He didn't want to focus on that right now though. He wanted to stare at Caleb and memorize the way his nose slopped and his eyes twinkled. That's all he wanted to do but the damn water dripping was getting on his nerves.


End file.
